With rapid development of a communications technology, capacitive touchscreen-based mobile terminals are widely used, and on an increasing quantity of application programs on mobile terminals, a touch operation is used instead of a conventional key such as an input method key or a game key.
A response time of a capacitive touchscreen is about 100 ms. When a user flicks a screen, using a touch operation instead of a game key, the user expects the operation to take effect as actual dragging, that is, the user expects that a to-be-displayed image on a display screen of the mobile terminal can change in real time with the touch operation of the user.
Currently, when the touchscreen sends reported-point data to an application processor of the mobile terminal for data processing, the application processor usually uses an interrupt manner. However, a quantity of interrupts is limited, and therefore multiple general-purpose inputs/outputs GPIO usually share one interrupt. Therefore, it is very likely that the reported-point data of the touchscreen is locked by another interrupt, or is to be processed in a work queue WQ corresponding to an interrupt. Consequently, a response delay is caused during reported-point data processing. In addition, because there is no multiple relationship between a rate of reporting the reported-point data and a display rate of a display, no reported point can be completely synchronized with a frame on the display, and each point has a different delay. Consequently, a problem that dragging is not even during image display is caused.